


Lightweight

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, New Relationship, Swearing, Tipsy Agents, Whiskey - Freeform, all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreigner's Feels Like the First Time has been stuck in Eggsy's head since they left Budapest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

Eggsy woke up at five am, still feeling out of time having gotten off a mission just a few hours ago.  Jet-lag was a bitch.  He focused on the silverly light filtering through the chink between the window and the curtains as he scrubbed a hand over his face.  A dull headache in his temples was seducing him back to sleep.  As was the hand moving back and forth across his lower back...oh...hello... Yes.  This was not his bed or his room.  Nope.  And he was naked.  Totally naked.    

"Go back to sleep,"  Harry yawned into the pillow next to him.  And he was also naked.  Totally naked.    

"Harry..."

"Everything's okay."  

"Is it?"

"Yes.  Promise."  They exchanged sleepily.  Eggsy let himself fade, fatigue winning over the sudden throb of anxiety.  The fingers continuing to coast up his spine eventually provoked the memories from the night before.  He was smiling before he fell back asleep.    

   

~

 

Foreigner's _Feels Like the First Time_ was a cheesy song.  Eggsy remembers it coming on the radio while his mum was washing dishes.  She'd dance around in a typical mum-like fashion, jerking her son along through the motions until Eggsy was yelling with laughter and begging her to stop...or till Dean came and snapped at one of them to change it.  Shite music it was.  

Anyway, the song has been stuck in Eggsy's head since they left Budapest, so it didn't take but three and a half healthy shots of whiskey for him to be humming and stumbling around Harry's kitchen.  

"For God's sake,"  Harry poured himself another glass of cognac, miserably failing at covering up his smile.  

"Don't tell me you don' know it bruv.  Classics."

"I'm not dead you know."  Eggsy gave a final sock skate and settled in a chair adjacent to Harry, propping a chin on his hand.  

"You most certainly aren't."  Harry sucked in a breath and pulled his glasses off, unconsciously brushing his fingers over the scar tissue knotted across his temple.  The younger man fought against squirming in his seat.  No glasses.  No coat or tie.  Collar undone.  Hair falling into his eyes.  Mail order wet-dream.   

"I didn't mean to sound morbid."

"Cognac always makes you morbid."

"Does it?"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Apologies,"  

"Nah," Eggsy fit a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pressed his lips to his cheek.  He was feeling courageous tonight.  It was still new after all, progressing thus far to bed sharing on one shared mission, some heavy good-morning and goodnight snogs, and a few casually slipped terms of endearment.  Harry smiled down at his glass.  He wanted a laugh so he did it again and gained the desired results.  "I take it back...now you're too happy."    

"What can I say?   _You bring out the man in me._ " Eggsy nearly snorted whiskey directly up his nose at the direct song quote.  Harry bit his lip.    

"Is that a bloody offer Harry?"  They both sobered and met each other's eyes.  "Oh,"

"Indeed.  You're turning pink.  Are you alright?"

"I'm a fucking lightweight."

"Couldn't tell."  

"You're pink too..."  Eggsy knocked back the rest of his liquid courage.  "Tell me it ain't just flirtin' Harry, or give me the lecture now."  He requested quietly.  The shyness hit Harry in the gut.  

"You never have been...and you never will be just anything to me."

 

~

 

It was a bit feral and clumsy but Eggsy loved it, granite counters digging into his back and Harry Hart plastered to his front.  Harry was giving him no allowances to breathe and it was embarrassing how quick that was turning him on.  There were two big hands under his shirt and up his back and two strong thighs pinning his together as they snogged right there in the kitchen.  Harry just barely pulled away and Eggsy took the opportunity to suck on the other man's neck.  He felt teeth on his own shoulder.  There was no more room to deny the fact that both men were sporting full mast erections.  A slow drag of hips confirmed it.  Eggsy moaned first.  

"Again..." Harry nudged Eggsy's thighs apart and shifted his grip, pressing in hard and rutting three more times, sufficiently dissolving any coherent thought they might have been maintaining.  Eggsy was the first to recover speech.  "Yah...yah Harry.  Please.  You feel so good."  They ripped at each other's flies and pants.  

"Fuck,"  Harry finally choked out in time with the hand stroking his dick.  

They made a mess of each other.  A horny, impulsive, delightful mess.  

They stood there a few minutes after it was over, pressed together from the forehead down with their hands on each other.  Eggsy's knees gave out first from the intensity of the exertion.  Harry caught him without a second thought, kissing him until they were both panting again.  Their eyes were wet.  They were sweaty.  

"Come with me..." Harry against his cheek after kissing his way across it.

"Already did that."

"I- never mind."  They laughed hoarsely.  Harry led the walk upstairs to his own master bedroom.  It was almost too dark to see.  Harry stripped them both and threw the dirty clothes rather carelessly towards the laundry basket.  Eggsy was still glassy eyed as Harry ran a shower.  He finally closed them blissfully, hot water pounding against the bruises that would inevitably be forming on his lower back.  Harry ran his fingers through Eggsy's hair as he was reeled in close by the younger man.  The jitters hadn't settled yet, even with much calmer hands making passes over each other's bodies.  "What do I say?" Harry mumbled, barely audible underneath the spray.  Eggsy's eyes opened enough to squint.  

"You asking me right now?  Bloody hell."

"Bloody hell indeed...are you alright?"

"I'm deadly serious right now.  Kiss me like that ever again-" The other man winced in preparation "-and your neighbors are going to be talking because I don't think I'll ever leave your house again."  Harry surprised them both by obliging.  "You like that?  You're serious?"  He asked in the gap of another kiss, water running down both their faces,  "You're not taking the piss?"  They swayed as Eggsy pushed up and wound his arms around his neck.  

"Deadly serious."  Harry parroted back, smiling again and running a hand up and down Eggsy's spine.  

"That's good."

"Glad you agree."

"I'm not exactly bangin' on all cylinders at the mo' I'll be honest, so we should uh- give it another go in the morning."  They were both working on 48 hours without sleep between wrapping up work in Budapest and catching a commercial flight home to London.  

"Agreed.  Properly."  

"I dunno Harry.  I'm a lil' bit in love with that _improper Harry Hart_ display I just witnessed." 

"Hush," Harry bit at Eggsy's shoulder as they snickered.

"I wish I could bruv.  Jesus.  You are amazing.  I ain't just saying shit.  You're tops."  

"Later, if you'd like me to."

"OI," Eggsy looked utterly delighted as he tucked himself even closer and mouthed at Harry's neck.  They relished the warmth awhile longer.  

"You make me feel right."  Harry concluded softly, as they stumbled into bed together.     

 


End file.
